If You Were Mine
by FallingForHim
Summary: Invincible. That's what he was, until she came into his life. What is the Battousai going to do? Will he let his feelings show, or will he hide them, in fear of his past catching up with him? Kenshin and Kaoru pairing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yay! A Rurouni Kenshin FanFic. This fan fiction is going to be a kind of Kenshin point of view, and it kind of goes along with a song that my boyfriend sent me!**

My boyfriend and I are so cheesy. He likes Rurouni Kenshin, and he's my Kenshin, and I'm his Kaoru-dono. He he.

Anyway. This one is for Cy'. I love you and I can't wait until February.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X._

_  
Summary: Invincible. That's what he was, until she came into his life. What is the Battousai going to do? Will he let his feelings show, or will he hide them, in fear of his past catching up with him? Kenshin and Kaoru pairing._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_click click_

Was all that was heard in the silent deck of the dojo, Kenshin, walked across carrying his sword to his side, and a large bucket filled with water and a rag draped neatly over the edge. He approached the steps, and set the bucket down, the steam from the hot water rose from the bucket as he straightened his posture.

His eyes looked around as a loud crashing noise was heard. Yahiko and Kaoru were once again fighting with the wooden swords. He smiled softly before leaning against the wooden beam that held the structure of the dojo. His eyes fixed on to Kaoru.

Though very boyish, she was still graceful like a woman. He watched her dance around Yahiko tauntingly as he admired her from his distance, he placed his hand on his sword and blinked a couple of times removing himself from his trance before grabbing the rag and wiping the deck near the stairs clean.

_Thunk._

"Oro!" fallen over Kenshin released from his form, as a wooden sword made contact with his rear end. He turned over and looked at a blushing Kaoru before smiling softly.

"Ah, Kaoru-dono. Don't be embarrassed. A mistake it was." he said standing to his feet and holding out her wooden sword to her. She grabbed it and smiled, he smiled wider, how much he loved to see her smile. He kept his feelings well hidden, knowing it hurt Kaoru, to think he didn't care. 

He got down on his knees once again, pulling up the sleeves to his violet coloured kimono. He began to wipe away the mud, continuing his chores as if un-interupted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: I know I know I know! Short, short, short! It's just a prologue though, mes amis. I promise next chapter will be very long and a lot better. I haven't watched Kenshin in awhile, so if they're a bit OOC please forgive me!_**

Anyway! Tell me what you think!

I hope you enjoyed the short little prologue, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise.

Au reviour, mes amis.__


	2. In My Arms

**A/N: I would've updated sooner but my brain decided to freeze up. Plus my computer went all fritz-o and deleted what I already started. Here's the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

This one is for you Cy', I love you.

Thank you for the lovely reviews. .

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She picked at her food, he watched her as she nibbled and munched on certain things. There was something on her mind, and he knew it had to be bothering her badly with the way she looked. Once Yahiko was done with his meal he ran off to get to the bath house before anyone else.

Kenshin began picking up the dishes, and he sat next to Kaoru and pour her some tea, after pouring his glass he smiled at her and softly spoke.

"Kaoru-dono, what is on your mind to make you so silent?" his eyes fixed on hers, when she turned to face him.

"Nothing, Kenshin.." she said sipping her tea before speaking once more, "Just wishing."

"I see. Wishes are good to be made, are they not?" He sipped his tea as she shook her head, he cocked his head slightly to the side and said, "Even if the wishes seem out of reach, they are still great to have."

She sighed, and stood up, "Pardon me, but I don't feel like talking this moment." she wandered off and left Kenshin sitting there alone.

He sighed heavily, he knew she was thinking about him. It becomes more and more obvious day after day, he played as if he knew nothing. He wanted nothing but her happiness, but he fears that if he brought her into his life. That soon his sins from his past would of caught up, and he would have her in harms way.

He stood to his feet, and took the tea pot and two cups to be washed before walking out of the dojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He leaned against the beam once more, the sun had set, and it was dark out. No form of light other than the crescent moon and the stars. He looked up and admired the sky for the simple beauty it had.

Once again, a sleepless night. He allowed a small sigh to escape his lips before leaning his head back against the beam that supported his back. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander to the issues that keep him from his slumber.

He knew Kaoru hurt because of him, and that was the last thing he wanted to do, was let Kaoru be hurt. He wanted her, to be his. His Kaoru, the woman in his life that he would treasure and hold , but there was always something stopping him. At first it was her lack of interest, or so he thought. Now, his past, too much of a burden for her, is the excuse.

The Battousai. He got that name for reason, he was once ruthless, and a lot of people were still seeking revenge on him. He couldn't place her into a relationship where there is always a chance of her getting hurt, emotionally, or physically. He also couldn't allow her to live in doubt if she'd be alone because of it. It wasn't right.

His head turned as he heard a light clicking noise approaching him, he watched her slowly stop at the sliding door to the dojo. She wasn't aware he could see her yet, he just smiled.

"Kaoru-dono, it's very late in the night, is there something bothering you?" His eyes set on her, she jumped startled and slowly approached him.

"I see you're awake too, Kenshin, can't sleep either?" She sat next to him, resting her elbow on her knee, and her chin in her hand. Her stare was intense, and her eyes shined amazingly in the small amount of moonlight.

"No, sleep seems to escape me tonight. Feel like conversation?" he watched her blush and look at the ground before hearing her mumble something that he almost didn't catch.

"I should apologize for my moodiness earlier." her eyes stayed fixed on the ground, and she heard Kenshin laugh softly.

His hand, touched her cheek, causing her eyes to look into his, his soft eyes stared into hers, as her cheeks warmed up gradually from the now darker blush on her cheeks.

"Everyone, has their moments of bitterness, Kaoru-dono. So need not to apologize." he moved his hand as he shut his eyes, just to open his eyes quickly when she grabbed it.

"Kenshin. I want to be here for you, like you're here for me. You help me so much in so many different ways, and I feel like I almost can't repay you. I know you were thinking about something, sometimes it's best to think alone, sometimes it's best to have someone to think with.." she said holding onto his hand tightly, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"Then think with me, Kaoru-dono.." he said softly, and pulled his hand from her grasp, holding his arms open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He has done this, quite a few times, when she's needed comfort, without her knowing, how much it soothes his soul. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, while keeping his arm around her waist, he traced his finger down her cheek, she was so innocent while she slept. He placed his other arm around her keeping her warm.

He laid his head back, looking to the sky, before whispering softly to himself, "If you were mine.. I'd give you the sky, and hand pick each and every single star. If you were mine.. just if you were mine.." he said before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were open, and he didn't notice, a big smile on her lips, she whispered, "I hope this isn't a dream.." and nuzzled her face into his chest, to return to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okie, another chapter. Again, sorry for the long delay, I was working on it then my computer deleted my work.**

Thanks again for the reviews.

And I'm sorry for such short chapters, and the OOC-ness of Kenshin and Kaoru? I'm trying to be cheesy romantic.

This one is for Cy'. Je t'aime my love.

Please Review. 


	3. Brighter Than The Sun

**A/N: I've been busy trying to keep up with my other fiction I've been neglecting this one. **

This fiction, has a lot of meaning to it, and yes it is VERY cheesy and all OOC. I do apologize for it. But yes, it is very, very girlie romance. Why?

Because this fan fiction is dedicated to my one and only, the guy who was made for me. The one who inspires me to write such weird romances. He is the reason for this fan fiction.

I should keep up with it, really. I haven't watch Rurouni Kenshin in FOREVER. So I'm kind of still getting my footing then it comes to this kind of anime.

Anywho! I'm always trying to write more and more, but it usually never happens. Most of the time when I find a minute to sit down and start typing my boyfriend Cy' calls me or gets online, so I usually stop and talk to him.

I know! Horrible.

Anyway, enough with my little cheesy rant.

On with the story.

I would first and fore most like to thank all of my reviewers.  
I hope you all enjoy it.

Another note: I uploaded the wrong doccument a couple days ago. Silly me. Anyway, here is the NEW right chapter. Enjoy! (Author Edit 01/27/07)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up at her, their eyes met. Again.

He failed to notice, the strange looks from Sano and Yahiko, the only thing he focused on, was his food, and her. Today, was strange, he felt as if he did something wrong, he loved last night, he wanted to make it permanent. But like usual, he told himself, it will never happen.

"Kenshin... KENSHIN!" he shook himself from his thoughts and looked over at a very confused looking, but knowing, Sano.

"Err, apologies. I did not notice.." he looked in front of him and noticed that there was rice and such all over. He sighed and smiled at a giggling Kaoru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting and he was outside, he moved his head to the side watching Kaoru practice with her wooden sword. (A/N: I still can't think of the damn name for it, and I'm too lazy to look it up. XD) She looked at him and gave him a daring look, and he smirked rising from his seated position and walking towards her.

He cleared his throat and before he could utter a word.

_CLUNK_

"Oro.." he said with his head down and a large bump forming on his head. He knew Kaoru was playing as he swung his leg out to trip her, just to catch her over his knee before she hit the ground. He flashed a large smile before helping a blushing Kaoru back to her feet.

He watched her cover her face and turn around just to trip over her fallen wooden sword. Before he could catch her, she hit the ground.

"Oowww!" she screamed practically in his face while holding her ankle. He gave a classic 'oro' look while helping her to the dojo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up into her eyes, a small screen of steam rising between them as he reached into the almost scalding hot water in the bucket pulling her ankle from it. He traced his fingers over it inspecting it for a broken bone, but not finding one.

"Broken it's not, Kaoru-dono. I apologize for these happenings." he said holding her ankle, putting some pressure on it. The pain on her face seemed to dull when he'd place some pressure on it.

"It's not your fault Kenshin! I shouldn't of been clumsy.." she sighed and relaxed a little as he began to massage her ankle. His eyes met with hers once more before he looked down into his lap and focused on massaging her ankle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finished wrapping her ankle, as she set her foot down and stood up. He hurriedly rose to his feet himself to help her, she giggled.

"I'm not totally crippled Kenshin!" she said with a lot of cheer in her voice. He admired that she could always manage to sound so bright, brighter than the sun.

He watched her gimp into the other part of the dojo where she slept, before closing the sliding screen between them, she smiled, and just like all the other times, his breath hitched, and he felt his heart pump the blood into his body faster and faster. A bigger adrenaline rush than what he used to get when he was the Battousai.

"Goodnight, Kenshin." she said sweetly sliding the screen shut.

"Good night Kaoru-dono" he said in response, sitting by the large open screen of the dojo admiring the stars and the moon once more. He smiled to himself thinking '_Her happiness makes my world shine brighter than the sun, and with just one smile, it is the highest adrenaline rush I could ever get.' _He rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

Another night, of sleep, to dream of his perfection.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: SO SHORT I KNOW!

But really, I can't but on too much of the cheese, I probably will re-write this later on, like maybe around April or so, I'm not too sure about it. But for the little bit that is here, I hope you all enjoyed it very, very, very much.

Once again, like always. Like I say a billion times and stuffs.

This one is for you Cy'. I love you, so damn much.

Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
